New West Symphony
The New West Symphony is one of several regional professional symphony orchestras in the Los Angeles metropolitan area. It was founded in 1995 to succeed two orchestras (The Ventura County Symphony and the Conejo Symphony Orchestra) that ceased operations. The New West’s players are all professional musicians drawn from the rich pool of classical musicians in the Los Angeles region, many of whom play for other area orchestras as well as being active “session players” for film, television and audio recording in the entertainment industry. The New West performs in three concert halls, the 1,500-seat Oxnard Performing Arts Center, the 1,800-seat Kavli Theatre at the Antoine Predock-designed Thousand Oaks Civic Arts Plaza in Thousand Oaks, and the 1,200-seat Barnum Hall on the campus of Santa Monica High School. Under the leadership of its founding Music Director, Maestro Boris Brott, the orchestra performs predominantly 19th and 20th century symphonic repertoire. The New West Symphony has served as the touring orchestra for Andrea Bocelli, having completed three tours, most recently in 2010. Beginning with the 2011/2012 season, internationally renowned guest conductors will lead the orchestra as the symphony’s board searches for a new artistic director to implement a fresh vision in the future life of the orchestra. The New West Symphony is a 501c3 charity and governed by a 30-member board of directors. Programming Masterpiece Series consists of six of classical concerts annually. These concert programs feature the great symphonic repertoire of the 19th and 20th century and currently have a core audience of over 2,500 subscribers. International guest artists are usually featured soloists, as well as New West principal players from time to time. Educational Programs for Children • The Symphonic Adventures program provides an introduction to symphonic music in the concert hall for elementary school children, combined with classroom curriculum that prepares the children for the concert hall performance. • The New West Symphony Music Van—sometimes called a “musical petting zoo”—maintains a year-round schedule touring the region visiting elementary schools and festivals. The Music Van provides hands-on experiences with orchestral instruments for thousands of children. • Ensembles-in-the-Schools gives school children an opportunity to hear and talk with small groups of New West players in an assembly style presentation at their school. Community Outreach Programs • Meet the Artist provides opportunities for the community to get acquainted with distinguished guest artists performing in the Masterpiece Series programs in an intimate one-on-one format with Maestro Brott. • Informances are the New West’s highly entertaining and informative version of the venerable “Pre-Concert Lecture,” given by musicologist/composer/conductor Dr. Russell Steinberg, and held in the concert hall immediately preceding the performances. Auxiliaries Several auxiliary organizations are affiliated with the New West Symphony Association and chartered to raise funds that support the Symphony’s programs. These organizations include: • New West Symphony League • West County Voice • LA Affiliates • Symphony of Wine External links *New West Symphony Official website *Symphony of Wine Official website *Oxnard Performing Arts Center Official website *Countrywide Performing Arts Center Official website *Barnum Hall Official website Category:American orchestras Category:Music of Los Angeles Category:Musical groups from Ventura County, California Category:Culture of Oxnard, California Category:Santa Monica, California Category:Thousand Oaks, California Category:Musical groups established in 1995